That Dark Embrace
by ZenObido
Summary: When Six year old Ari Noah barely escapes the clutches of the Spider God's cult thanks to his mother's sacrifice He slowly rises back up within the safety of the institute of war intill a face reemerges that slowly drives him back to that dark time in his life, But is the fall he sees for himself all that remains for Ari Noah?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: This Little Light.

"No need to fear child, we will all be together there soon." Her words soothed his fears as he stood dressed in a black hooded robe draped over him awkwardly as he stared into her piercing red eyes as she brushed a hand across his cheek softly and smiling almost lovingly as she turned again to address the fears of other who would step on the boat and follow the Lady Elise on the pilgrimage to the Shadow Isles where their lord and sovereign lived. Ari sighed as he stepped onto the boat looking again for his mother among the crowd of people. Ari didn't know these people as he silently stepped around as the boat filled up with the believers knowing that Lady Elise was careful who she chose to go on the pilgrimage with her and She always brought back letters of praise from those who had done it before causing an almost always present desire for there to be another pilgrimage so that others may take part in it. Ari was nauseous however as he understood little and was always questioning Lady Elise much to her supposed Enjoyment and the annoyance of the older and supposedly wiser disciples she was surrounded by who waited on her hand and foot.

Ari didn't dare call out as he noticed others praying on the boat as it rocked to and fro the destinations nothing but a few days on a boat to the infamous Shadow Isles or as Lady Elise often called them the Land of Promise and home of your lord and savior. However as the island came into view Ari once again felt his mind began to fill with so many questions… Why did the place of his Lord have to be such a dark and disturbing place? Why did it fill his young body and soul with dread and fear? Ari felt a hand touch his shoulder as he turned to look up meeting the soft turquoise colored eyes of his mother as he turned and hugged her as best he could shivering slightly as the air grew colder the closer they came to the island.

"Don't worry now Ari, We'll be able to meet him. Maybe your father is waiting for us as well." Ari had never met his father, but he saw the doubt in his mother's eyes long before any other on the boat could ever hope to figure out that the whole pilgrimage was nothing more than a fool's errand for them and the feeding frenzy of a Spider God. Ari smiled as he took his mother's hand and held it almost as if he was trying to reassure her of any misgiving they both had as only getting the heebie geebies of a new location. His mother smiled at him and rubbed his head revealing his black hair and meeting the look of his yellow and turquoise eyes as she leaned down and kissed his forhead.

"You two are adorable as ever Celsus" A silk like voice broke their calm as his mother turned looking at the origin of the voice. Elise stood there looking at the two of them with something that had always reminded the young boy of envy… or perhaps he over thought this like many other things he had been chastised by his mother for thinking at such a young age. Celsus was cautious around Elise as she put her hands defensively on her son as he looked on not quite understanding the atmosphere.

"I always liked you Celsus, you and Ari were my favorites you know that's why in your first year you were allowed on the pilgrimage.." Elise's voice betrayed nothing of what she said maintaining a calm composure as she strode forward standing eye to eye with Celsus with only Ari between the two of them. Elise spoke again this time a more threating tone came alive in her voice, "Imagine my surprise when I find that you were a Summoner spying on the worshipers of my faith and that you had even the gall to bring your real son into this and expect to make a report to those superiors of yours about what lies on the end of our holy pilgrimage. Did you not think I would realize ? Did you not think I would act when I received this information…" Celsus gripped Ari and did not speak as Elise stared at her then she did and she raised her hand and with a single word blasted Elise back, "Repel!", Celsus yelled knocking Elise back as she then grabbed Ari turned him and stared into his eyes, "I'm sorry Ari, For dragging you into all of this I thought I had more time before they realized who I was… Please don't hate me for this. To my home I send you my little light. My little Ari Noah."

Celsus leaned forward and kissed Ari on the head as Ari felt odd as a blue light soon would glow around his feet as he heard a roar as a giant spider leaped at his mother wrestling her down before its fangs dug into her body and the appendages ripped at the flesh of his mother and the last thing Ari could see was his mother slowly being torn apart by the giant spider and watching as the spider turned again into the lady he once considered a friend…. The spider turned back into Elise. And Ari screamed as he vanished.

Ari kept screaming even as he appeared in the middle of a large courtyard as Ari felt tears drip down his eyes as people rushed out to find the source of the screaming finding the poor screaming boy and asking him what had happened not sure what they could do to end the boy's torment. No one could, not for many years at the very least…

Not till he could find a way to kill that monster.

- 12 years later-

Within the Summoner ranks those who wore the regular purple robes and yet had a sash of one of the higher council members symbols meant they had become an apprentice to that high council member whether out of promise through deals between Summoner families or from hard work on the young summoner's behalf. That is how Ari found himself in the situation of escorting a different champion today one he was unfamiliar with as he had been locked in a study for god knows how long and now was being asked to escort a champion around as a show of good faith after a spicy incident that neither his mentor nor many others wanted to talk about it.

Ari sighed as he dressed in more casual attire for the meeting while putting on the summoners robes over it in case the guest was a stickler like he knew that both Jarvan and Garen were whenever he had the misfortune of playing chauffer for them. Ari smiled a little bit thinking of all his misadventures at the institute since the faithful day he appeared here and was then raised to train his magic. Ari couldn't feel any better then he did now and he smiled happily as he moved quickly and made his way to the Gateway Arches that allowed for instant transportation all across Runeterra as he waited silently at the top of the steps for the Champion as he had also learned that She was to become a champion of the Institute.

Ari eyes danced between the arches as he heard the sound of a ripple in the portal as he turned his eyes to the portal only to freeze in silence as his eyes recognized the form of the person long before the name escaped from her lips of one of her followers that had followed her through..

"Elise…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Silver is a Girls favorite thing.

Ari stood in shock as he looked down lucky that the hood of his robe covered the majority of his face from view as Elise strode forward two servants… or rather Followers as Ari knew they would consider themselves. Ari had once been like them back when he was younger, but now. Ari knew better as he took a deep breath and watched her with every step close the gap between the two of them a smile crossing the sadistic spider queen's face as she swayed her hips putting on a show of her walk either for him or the followers. All Ari knew was it made him feel ill as he watched her start the climb up to the steps he had to remember he couldn't act personally involved he had to maintain his professionalism with her even if it absolutely killed him to do so.

Ari sighed thinking of the rule that summoners were not allowed a weapon while on the institute grounds only champions could carry weaponry and that rule right at this moment drove Ari up every wall screaming in his head to draw something and slam it, stab it or others wise use it to beat this evil harpy's head in.

"So are you the envoy the Institute sent to meet me or just someone with some bad manners for staring at a lady as she moves?" Ari turned his head feeling embarrassed, but realizing that he had been caught staring Ari quickly muttered out an apology, "My sincere apologies ma'a-" Ari tried to conclude his sentence quickly however her voice cutting him off was even faster, "Elise." Ari blinked at that staring up at the woman… if he could call her that's face. Elise's eyes showed a sincerity that he hadn't seen for many years it felt odd and somewhat made him want to puke as he realized it was probably just another ploy for him to be led into her clutches and Ari felt a growing anger rise at the gall she had to try and do that.

"Excuse me?" Ari said calmly hiding his repressed anger and the urge to utterly blow this demonic bitch away. Elise voice was soothing as she closed the distance even further till she was in front of him almost a step away. "Elise will do just fine thank you." She said a smile protruding from her lips as she did actng casually now much to the annoyance of both the followers and to Ari if he was being honest. Ari nodded as he extended a hand only to have it swatted by one of her followers.

"Don't you dare put one of your dirty hands on our lady Elise!" the woman shouts could be heard and drew the attention of the Guardians that stood watch over the Arches that connected all over Runeterra. Elise turned to eye the woman and began to chastise her, "We are here to be cordial and bury any bad blood between the institute of War and our faith remember that we are the Emissary of his grace and his children." Elise spoke the honeyed words that Ari knew all too well she would and it made him sick as the woman backed down muttering a small apology to Ari. Elise turned her red eyes back on Ari and smiled again, "I apologize in advance for her brashness the institute has a reputation with us as we do with it and its dwellers."

Ari nodded and again extends his hand and tried as he might to hold it steady it still shook slightly as he felt her hand meet his in a tight grip shaking it up and down slowly as Ari looked and met her stare though lucky for him he knew she was trying to see the man under the hood which was easily hideable as long as no one tried actively to rip off his hood. Ari could think of a few people who would want too, but they were not scheduled to be at the institute for a while which was wonderful. "well,'" Ari said as he turned to go in the direction he was to take her to meet his mentor so that she could be given a tour and Ari could not get there fast enough as he lead her through the institute and as they passed many people stared with angry stares, with curious stares , and some were honestly to Ari perverted in nature. Elise was quiet as she walked through the halls asking questions that Ari either answered or spoke briefly on what he knew about them though his voice strained to keep calm when he did. Ari remembered everything in his life the most vivid was always his mother's demise at the hand of this monster and Ari would never forget it.

"I never did ask summoner, but what is your name?" Elise voice broke his concentration as he turned almost directly in front of the door to which he had to lead her too as he took a brief moment to think on how to answer that. Ari went by a different name now than when he was in the cult mainly so no members of the cult recognized his name and they demanded him back or something of the other. Ari would wait to say his real name and stuck with the name he went by now among the others summoners,

"Names Kit Tread." Ari answered his voice actually showing something of genuine pleasure at lying to Elise as he then turned and opened the door for Elise and the others wanting nothing more than to be dismissed by his Mentor immediately. Which thankfully he was, however as he turned ot leave he heard the Queen of the Spider God's cult raise an interesting point on how she would like a summoner escort for the following days and she was already familiar with him. Ari turned to look back as he noted his mentor nodded and made Ari available to her in till she returned to her flock as he so gently called them.

Ari was frustrated by his masters easy acceptance of what took off quickly heading to his favorite pub… well to be fair the only pub that could handle the institute's insanity. Rumble's Stop it was a quaint building located near the south side of the adjoining town that made up most of the institute's ground. Ari wasn't really in the mood for anything, but drinking away his troubles in till the memories of his mother and her death would stop coming to affront inside his head.

Ari was lost in thought as he entered the building and was immediately accosted by the sounds inside from the drinking champions and summoners speaking loudly to the music being played by Sona upon the stage. Ari moved tossing the appropriate amount of silver that was required to pick up something light to drink he got a nod at Rumble who understood enough about Ari at this point to know the meaning something light, but strong.

Ari found a seat in one of the corners of the establishment and sat quickly as he turned to look out at the crowd of people. Immedietely he could understand why things were so busy as Nami, Ahri, and Lux were all present and drawing admiration from their fans. Ashe was around along with Jax, Yi, Rengar, Gragas and a few other notable champions that really didn't draw much of his attention besides the bellowing Tryndamere who was having a drinking contest with Aatrox at the moment which was a surprise to Ari though what drew his attention was another who had found her way into the bar one who he knew made it her duty to hunt the things that love the darkness that was the shadow isles. The one that interested Ari at the precise moment an idea came to his head, an idea that he knew would ruin his place in the institute. Ari found that his drink had been placed down on his table and he took a sip of it as he thought quickly on what to do.

Could he go through with it? Or would he chicken out…. First of all he had to get the item that he knew only the mysterious Vayne had. Something that hurt those from the shadow Isle and as Ari stood he down his drink and felt it warm him a little as he tried to breathe again as he stepped forward pretending slightly to be drunk off his one glass as he made his way over and took a seat across from Vayne and stared at her.

Vayne ignored him for the most part waiting for him to leave as a few summoners more intoxicated then he tried to make passes at her and Vayne glared them away or shooed them off as being brave little children. Ari remained quiet as he watched and chuckled at the attempts which caught the animosity of the summoners trying to impress Vayne as they spoke to her which in turn made Vayne laugh before she turned them down and turned her attention to him.

"So Kit…." Vayne spoke coldly as she stared at him, "What is it you want?" Ari sighed a little and for a moment contemplated what to say realizing of course she knew him, his Mentor had been one of the people to bring Vayne into the institute and he had been there observing and recording for her Judgment. Ari knew what he wanted and as he looked at her he decided that he wanted as little people to know what he was going to do so he lied and said the first thing that came to his mind and spoke without thinking, "Rough Sex?" Ari blushed a bit as he stared watching Vayne expression remain calm before a small smirk crossed her lips for a moment. "I really didn't expect that answer to be honest." Vayne said he cold voice echoing with a bit of interest at the sudden change of pace from the normal toeing around that a lot of summoners did with her.

Vayne looked at Ari for a bit as he shuffled, "Though if I jumped into bed with everyone who asked for it I'd have a reputation like poor Ahri so you might have to try a bit harder to get me interested in that idea Kit." Ari sighed and shook his head, "Heh it was a random idea anyways, I mean you looked like you needed a massage and I thought if what I said at first was the basis of the night then anything extra could be a treat along with a promise of not getting overly attached like your other fling." Ari spoke smoothly as he recalled how Vayne's last relationship with a summoner ended with him getting a bolt through the heart for attacking another summoner that Vayne showed an interest in after Vayne had explained the conditions of their one night stand.

Vayne's eyes narrowed at him before she turned her head to ponder, "Alright…. But one thing Kit." Vayne spoke softly as she leaned forward, "I'm on top." Ari's face turned red as he was not the most familiar with the banter with champions having had only one previous experience he hoped that he could live up to any expectations that she might have. Ari stood up and whispered just barely for Vayne to hear him, "I'll see you at your room Vayne." Vayne only nodded as Ari walked out ahead of time getting several glares from the other summoners who were now drowning their broken dreams in one of Rumble's famous brews.

Ari smiled as he walked out odd really that his plan was working and as he turned to stare up at the moon that sat upon the darkened sky he could only think that it wasn't too late to stop himself now and walk away. However Ari wasn't having any of it as he walked on in the direction he knew Vayne's room was in deciding and solidifying the fact that one way or another he'd have everything he needed to deal with his conscious and his thirst for whatever now tugged at his heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Bitter Pill or Thrill of this Kill

Their bodies had been together for most of the night Ari had the scratches and bite marks to prove it, he had left his own mind you, and now as he lay there with a hand behind his head and another covering his eyes as he thought on what he had to do next. In another life he probably would have been the love sick puppy Vayne had at first imagined him as when they had met. Now he had her respect and he technically had just nailed her… Ari could hear a mental high five within his head as he scooted carefully to the edge of the bed looking to where Vayne lay covered in the blanket. Ari stood up the bed creaking as he did making him freeze not wanting to wake up a Vayne who might have as much as headache as he did at the moment as he went and grabbed his clothes and dressing quickly he heard a groan and shook his head as he finished dressing.

"Leaving already Kit?" Ari froze as Vayne's voice broke the silence as he fumbled with his robes turning to stare at her and blushed turning his head noticing how she was in nothing but her birthday suit as she strolled past him into the room he assumed was her bathroom. "Let yourself out Kit. And let me know if you're ever interested in giving me a massage like that again.. I enjoyed it." Ari nodded smiling as he watched Vayne's form disappeared into the bathroom. Ari had a small smile that faded to a smirk then away entirely as he moved with his purpose now in hand as he took a large stride pretending to stretch as he grabbed one of Vayne's silver bolts. And slid it into his sleeve as he left quietly heading back to his room as he went about cleaning himself up in his own washroom as he felt the mental connection with in his head as one of his master's other students voices crackled into her head,

"Excuse me Kit… If you aren't busy Lady Elise has asked for you to be her escort again today and our master has asked me to clear it with you if you're available to do so." Ari grimaced at this feeling outrage for a moment before realizing he was connected to someone and didn't want to give away anything he let a feeling of calm wash through the connection and said calmly, "Yeah I understand and I'm available for it." The young women's voice only hummed then Ari felt the presence disconnect from his mind as he sighed the good and bad of being a Summoner was the messaging system and the access people will get to your head or at least the outer shell of your head. Ari sighed as he went into his shower to clear his head of any thoughts his mind lurching back and forth on the decision he had before him. This couldn't truly be right, not what his mother had wanted for him. Ari smiled for a minute as he recalled his mother's warm hands wiping his face after he had to try something new in food with the cult.

In the first days of her assignment his mother had informed him of the changes that would be happening for them as they had abandoned their house in Ionia amongst all his friends and had gone towards the cost and into one of the abbeys that at the time looked like a rundown shack, but of course that was all a rouse for the spider cult to grow without the league's all-seeing eye on it. Oddly enough it had worked for the years before his mother's death at the hands of Elise. "Elise…" Ari spoke softly before he slammed his hand into the tile of his shower and then repeated this process in till he felt both his hand and the tile give out on him watching the shattering tile fall to the ground as the blood from his hand dripped slowly down to meet with it and the water that fell from the shower head above him.

"She has to die today, no matter what happens No matter what my mom gets avenged today screw the league screw being subtle I'm tired of seeing that smug face in my nightmares I'm tired of her still being alive when my mom isn't…" Ari's voice quivered with every syllable that escaped his lips as he finally felt the numbing pain in his hand as he slowly raised it to see the chips of tile and blood that lay imbedded in his hand. "That was idiotic of me…" Ari shut the shower off and got out wrapping a towel around his body then his hand before going and finding medical supplies he had stashed much like other summoners in his room. Ari didn't like using magic to heal, because it wasn't a perfect method and it could backfire heavily on the user of said healing magic if the person doesn't recover properly.

Ari sighed as he dressed himself and wrapped the wounds carefully it was numb his hand was numb, and he felt stupid for having done this so close to the zenith of his plan. Ari sighed and slipped the silver bolt he had taken from Vayne's room and slipped it into his sleeve carefully hiding it and moving out his door into the rather hectic hallway. Ari lived amongst champion neighbors oddly enough as he turned to look seeing the young Annie prance by him followed hesitantly by a boy in green wraps. "H-HI Kit.." Ari smiled and nodded as he heard Amumu's voice as he followed after Annie on one of her many adventures at the institute. Ari began walking he assumed that he was to meet the spider bitch and her company in the cafeteria which oddly enough was the opposite direction young Annie was dragging Amumu in. Ari began stepping slowly passing by rooms he saw marked with symbols or names of other summoners and or champions. Ari sighed as he did thinking about what he was going to do again, It would mean the end of him one way or another if he followed through with his plan.

He really didn't care about that as much as he probably should of. Ari sighed as he found his way into the cafeteria stopping at the door before pushing it open only for a loud thud next to his ear to leave a ringing sensation in his ear as he turned his eyes widened to look and see the large metal spear of Nidalee impaled in the center arch of the doorway.

"Well I'll be damned." Ari turned to see Graves and Nidalee approach a smirk on Nidalee's face as she dug her spear from the wall, "I told you I could do it, Also sorry about that Kit." Ari just shook his head and laughed it off as he walked to the side letting the two of them banter as they left the cafeteria. Ari's attention was immediately to figuring out if Elise was here. It wasn't long before he found his target sitting down at a table he approached calmly slowly with a purpose only for someone to call out to him to distract him for a moment,

"Kit! Hey Kit!" Ari turned to stare at another of the institute's oddities. The pair of Vi and Caitlyn approached him a smile on their faces which caused him to smirk and blush as he recalled some fond memories with the two of them. Vi smiled and punched his shoulder which didn't help with the fact his hand hurt and now his shoulder hurt cause even without the gauntlets Vi hit like a truck, "Hey Kit, you busy later today? Cupcake and I were wondering if you and a couple of others wanted to hang out at the new Piltover ice rink." Ari raised an eyebrow looking at Caitlyn who just shrugged, "She wanted to go and you were on our list of people to invite…" Ari chuckled a little to himself and just nodded lying through his teeth knowing it wouldn't be possible after what he just played coy as he nodded at them causing Vi to pump her fist into the air with a small whoop as she ran off to find the other people she and Caitlyn were planning to invite with Caitlyn in tow of course.

"My, my you certainly are a popular Summoner Kit." Ari turned and forced himself to take a step back as he did his face inches from Elise's because she had approached as he was speaking to the two of them. Elise smiled as she moved closer, "You'll have to introduce me to those two sometime, and maybe a few other of the people you hang out with around the institute after you show me the town today…" Ari felt his annoyance and anger return as he smiled at Elise, "Awe lady Elise I do have a request for today." Elise's eyebrows rose as she looked at him quizzically, "oh a request? Now you have me all curious Kit please what could your request for me be I wonder?" Ari took a step closer and put his injured hand on her shoulder as he leaned in close and whispered, "Burn in hell you harpy bitch." Ari said letting the silver bolt slide down into his open hand and making sure to drive the right part of it into her stomach causing her to gasp out and clutch onto him briefly before he pulled the bolt out and drove it in again and repeated the process once more before breaking off the end he hadn't plunged into her and left the silver bolt impaled in her as he stepped away.

Blood now dripped from her as her hands left his sides and went to her wound clutching it as she fell back looking surprised and fearful as she cried out, Ari stepped back blood dripping from his hand and staining his summoners robe as he turned around and started walking away trying to not look back at the bloody Elise and the pooling circle of blood that was now surrounding her. Ari was several feet away as people started scrambling now he turned to look now as he felt the hard shoulder of a towering Garen ram into him driving him into the wall and making him cough up his own blood as he felt Garen back up let him slide down the wall a sword at his throat, "Do not move Summoner, If you do I will end you before your trial for your attack on a Champion of the league."

Ari smiled and did the second dumbest thing he had ever done in his life and kicked the Demacian champion in the chest with his big toe and blasted him back with magic he had prepared as he had been hit into the wall. Ari tried to breath as he looked up eyes on him now as Garen stood having been knocked across the room and into a couple of tables luckily for Ari. Some of the Champions were in shock and even Garen was a little shaken by it still, but stood ready to proceed again with his arrest and maybe this time kill him. Ari's thoughts were ended briefly by the numbing feeling as he felt something prick him in the chest he looked down at a arrow as the frost on it faded and spread across the area of his chest where it hit. Ari tried to move his body wouldn't as two more arrows hit him center mass and ended any chance of him moving away his body refused to move now as he fell to his knees as he looked over to Elise to see her servants crying out to her and other champions trying to stop the blood that seeped from the wounds he had made with the bolt.

Ari was quiet as he fell forward a smirk on his face, it was oddly satisfying knowing this would be how he died killing the murderer of his mother and dying at the hands of some of his friends. It felt odd at the same time and some things he would never be able to do again crossed his mind as he fell and felt the arrows shatter and the shards stabbed into him as he cried out in pain from it.. His body was locked down from the numbness of what he assumed were Ashe's arrow. Ari started to cry a little as he thought more and more on what he lost from doing this, but he never lost his smile even as he felt someone role him over his eyes began to close before he could tell who it was.

All he could whisper was a small little thing, "sorry Vayne…." His consciousness didn't stay long after that.

Somewhere, at an undisclosed date Later

It was warm all of the sudden as Ari opened his eyes the beeping of a small machine registering on his mind as he tried to look around, but he couldn't he could only stare straight at the brunette who was writing things on his chart before looking at him and the beeping machine next to him, "Caused quite a stir Kit… Not a lot of people are gonna be happy to know your still alive. Myself among them," Ari's mouth was dry as he stared blankly at her recalling what he had done he didn't dare try and hide his confusion.

"So you saved me for what to face punishment?" Ari spoke his voice cracking, "No we saved you because she asked us too." The brunette pointed to the right and Ari did his best to turn his head staring and seeing a white curtain drawn between him and whoever it was that asked them to save his life. "So you did make it Kit… I'm glad." Ari felt his blood freeze again, "W-what…. Why?" Ari couldn't even get those two words out as his body shook heavily as his nurse moved the curtain revealing an injured Elise laying in the bed next to him staring right at him her red eyes meeting his for the first time in a long time.

"We've got a lot to discuss about how you're going to be making this up to me Kit.' Elise smiled as she sat up holding her stomach looking at him, "Because your fellow summoners are going to hang you out to dry for breaking your own institutes cardinal rule." Ari knew exactly what she meant the cardinal rule of the institute was to never harm the Champions and that summoners could never bear arms themselves for good reason mind you, but that rule was the unbreakable one….. and Ari had gone and broken it just for a personal Vendetta.


	4. Chapter 4

So chapter 4 was a bit forced going forward i'll put a little more effort into it, but i was having trouble typing out this chapter sorry if your disappointed, life is a little tough at the moment

Chapter 4: Ties and Collars.

Ari stared his multicolored eyes being met by the steady gaze of the woman he could only be believe he had killed before he had taken the arrows from what he assumed were Ashe considering the incredible numbness he had felt before. Now though that numbness was caused by something else entirely. Ari thought to move and try and just strangle Elise now, but he couldn't move as he felt his body tense and then felt a hand on his chest as he looked up seeing the nurse staring down at him and shaking her head, "Don't try it Kit." Then he felt it the cold feeling of a kunai pressed against his neck as her eyes locked with hers he knew her. Her name is Akali and she was one of the four ninjas that dwelled within the league and amongst everything she was his first champion. She was his first friend… and now she had one of her own kunai against Ari's throat.

"It's been a while Akali." Ari coughed as he stared up at her a smile on his face as he relaxed against the knife as Akali pulled it away and looked away at his chart before putting it at the end of the bed. "The council is beyond pissed at you Kit I've heard talk of banishment, execution, and imprisonment. None of which are good for you." Ari cursed inwardly as he saw her expression soften much to his dismay he heard the person he dreaded speaking talking again, "Oh do you two have a history?" Elise's voice slithered around like a snake in his head her voice rattled him, Akali turned to Elise and said nothing as she approached Elise and checked her vitals, "Yes we did at one point, it's been a long while though our past might just be that if the council has their way." Elise grinned staring at Ari for a moment as she sat up, "Well Kit it might be wise to start praying to your personal god… though I still want to know why you tried to kill me."

Ari felt her eyes on him as the door opened and Shen and three summoners dressed in different colors came These men were dressed differently as their robes were different than the usual purple robes that summoners wore. Each of these summoners headed a department at the institute and they were equal with Ari's master who wasn't present for good reason he assumed that because of the personal connection to him. Ari sighed as he closed his eyes not wanting to hear their decision the council had come up with as Akali stood off to the side to allow them to stand and look at Ari lying on his bed. Shen watched on waiting as if he already knew the outcome of this meeting.

"Kit, as of now this council has decided to strip you of your rank of Summoner here at the institute. As is even your colored past and well received behavior here over the years cannot save you from this fate.." One of the summoners spoke with a gruff tone in his voice as if it pained him to say this. Another one of the summoners picked up, "We have also taken in the request of Lady Elise in this situation…" Ari's eyes opened as he turned his body sitting up immediately his eyes locked on Elise his mind racing at what this psychotic bitch could have requested of the council.

"As of now, you will be bound to Elise as her Guardian from this point to a point when both the Council and your Overseer decide that you have fulfilled your service enough to repay not only Lady Elise, but this institute. Not only that you will also be rejoining the league as a champion." Ari was outraged and tried to stand up getting to his feet and feeling his body wanting to give out, but he managed to hold himself up as he stared at the council members, "F-f… Screw that! Just kill me you cowards!" Ari screamed at them his voice quivering as the idea of being bound to that woman ate at him as he gritted his teeth eyes never leaving the hooded figure as he felt a hand on his shoulder which made his body give way as he fell forward only to be caught and hefted back onto the bed by Shen. "You have only your own anger to blame for this predicament my friend.. I am not just the overseer of your trial, but your trainer. So rest up and pray you can find a team to accept you for the next tournament."

Ari's eyes widened as he turned to Shen, "I'm supposed to compete in the Challenger Tournament are you kidding me!?" Ari felt a slight pain in his side as he reached for his wound and heard a small gasp as Akali went over and laid him back and went about tending his wounds as Shen stood over him. "Yes, you will… your training will begin when you are well rested, but you should know that ready or not you will be in the Challenger Tier.." Shen then slammed something into Ari's chest and Ari felt the magical spike as he felt his mind connect with something else as his eyes bug out as he grabbed the bed frame and screamed out in pain having his scream echoed again as his body ached with pain from electrical shocks running up and down his body.

Ari's mind went blank as he passed out his eyes still opened as his mind began to fade his vision blurring as he saw that Elise was suffering through the same thing, Akali questioning Shen was the last thing he heard besides the sound of a voice in his head,

"I love you Ari!"

After that his consciousness faded.

Days Later

Ari stood up his mind whirling through the past days he was in a new outfit provided to him by Elise. It was odd to wear it almost like he had a stamp saying he was her slave.

"You shouldn't think those thoughts Kit, I wouldn't consider you my slave." Elise voice came into his head as he knew that she was outside the room waiting for him to come out in the new outfit she had brought him. Shen had informed him of the rules around the bounding were that he would have to protect her or die himself. She couldn't control him, but her thoughts would be in his head and his in hers which made things very odd to think about. So Ari tried his best not to and had managed to seal away memories and information he would never let her have. Ari looked in the mirror as he stared at the black tank top long red pants and jacket with the large white spider insignia on the back.

Ari sighed and pulled the hood up and sighed as he zipped it up and sighed, he had no one less to turn to for clothes he had gotten a couple visitors to sign the summoners pact and very few others and he had a visit from Akali who tried to reassure him he wouldn't be alone in the league. Ari knew better as he strode out of his new room, his old things lay scattered amongst the room leaving it still a mess he sighed and stepped out to be greeted by a grinning Elise standing before the door in a red dress that fit to her form as her extra appendages were hidden behind it very well and almost made her look normal besides her eyes. Ari sighed as he stared at Elise, "Well?" She asked her eyes twinkling with mischief, "The clothes work." Ari muttered and turned to walk away before feeling the mental tug that happened when she conveyed feelings over their bond. This feeling was disappointment and he knew why, but he wasn't gonna give her any satisfaction at all.

"Come on, let's go… Shen's waiting for me and I know you want to tag along." Ari muttered again he didn't like this whole situation. Ari sighed as he turned to look at Elise who was now inches from him, "So I have a question for you little Kitty." Elise said her voice now filled with something Ari almost confused with wonder for a couple seconds before his expression hardened, "Ask then while we walk…" Ari turned and walked hearing the click of his footsteps followed by Elise's own footstep.

"When are you going to tell me why you tried to kill me?" Ari didn't hesitate with a response, "When you go cut your own throat you harpy." Elise reached forward and grabbed Ari's arm and flung him into a nearby pillar as she pinned him there and Ari his sore body react to the sudden pain as he felt pissed and leaned forward to scream before he felt his mouth dry out as he felt something wet touch his lips. Ari couldn't focus his mind was blank as he finally blinked and looked forward as Elise's lips were pressed against his own and he felt her tongue slide into his mouth he shoved her back weakly and she let him.

Ari turned bright red as he turned and moved away coughing a little bit and feeling his side as his eyes widened as he turned to look at her, "W-what the hell was that!?" Ari was in shock from the experience as he felt the playful emotion welding up inside as he saw the smirk as she walked past him,

"Best hurry little Kitty… Shen's waiting for us." Ari was still in shock as he stood there watching her slowly walk away his eyes drawn to the sway in her step before he remembered who he was looking at and anger boiled up in his mind which caused her to shiver and stop to look back as he stepped forward again trying to catch up to Elise as she continued towards the Twisted tree line summoning room where they were to meet Shen for his training.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Bloodied Wings Syndrome

The winds ran past the monstrous forest as Ari let out a large sigh his body keeping in the warmth with the clothes as he turned looking to see Shen standing not too far from the starting circle waiting for him. Shen nodded at him, "Today is the first day of your training Kit. You, Elise, and I will be participating in a match against three opponents. We will work as a team to either achieve victory or be defeated. We are to play carefully because we lack the range of their team." Ari looked at Shen confused as he stood at the shop wondering what weapon would be best for him to use as Shen walked over and handed him one of his blades and nodded, "For now, you'll need to use this. It's not heavy and it's easy enough to swing give it a couple of swings and then get the items you'll need." Shen turned to the shop keep and went about buying his equipment.

Ari turned to see Elise watching him as he swung the sword testing its weight and the motion of it as he sighed to himself as he went and chose the items he thought would help him, he had only his experience on the other side of the looking glass. Now he was going to be in the thick of it as he held the sword in his hand and moved down to the bottom lane Elise following a bit solemnly as she did her body motion showing a nervousness that wasn't present in her earlier flirtation. It was a nice feeling the two of them quietly strolling the now somewhat cleared twisted tree line of the Shadow isles.

"I hate this place," Ari said though his mind remembered that he had never been there before he had been close, but never on the mainland like he was now. Elise's thoughts of fear briefly crossed his mind before vanishing to a reassuring though that changed into arrogance as the two of them rushed into one of the bottom bushes and waited to see if they could make out their opponents. Ari waited his breath slow as he watched carefully for the opponents to reveal themselves and when they did he almost wished he had died to Ashe's arrows.

Across from them in the lane was an approaching Vayne, as well as Katarina which for Ari who knew them meant lane control was not going to be theirs for most of the match as Ari sighed again this was stupid out ranged and he had to deal with these two this wasn't going to end well. Ari waited carefully he could hear Elise's breath on his neck as she moved close to him her body frozen like his waiting for a chance as she spoke softly, "Time to show you how good I am Kit." Ari turned his head slightly to look at the smug look on her face feeling annoyed by it, "They will wreck us if were not careful you know… they out range us and out damage us if you want to show me anything show me your damned intellect." Ari saw her turn to look at him and glare back as he felt his head hurt as she smacked him, "Don't act so damn superior you little-" Ari drew the sword and turned to face as he heard the loud announcer's voice cut him off,

"MINIONS HAVE SPAWNED."

Ari turned to see a small little tricket tossed into the bush and as he looked down at it he realize what it was, "Shit they war-" A dagger flew through the air cut him off as it drove itself into his shoulder. As he fell back seeing the red hair of a smirking Katarina flowing behind her head as her and Vayne charged forward the minion wave close behind them. Ari scrambled to his feed fleeing back Elise following behind her eyes on their opponents as she projected web from her arms at them as Vayne vaults out of the way and shoots a silver bolt towards Elise who moves herself quickly as the familiar weapon floats past her. Elise looked at Vayne as she spoke, "So you're the one who supplied him with that thing he stabbed me with? I'm going to paying you back for that!" Vayne wasn't phased much, "I didn't know he stole it though I intend to find out something now since I was picked for his "Training" today." Vayne vaulted and sent one more bolt at Ari who jumped only to have another knife slash him across his shoulder blade as he did.

Katarina smirked as she winked at Ari letting him know that she had his number. Ari sighed to himself before he simply muttered as the match officially began, "Craaap…. Why didn't I take top lane.." Elise looked at him confused for a moment before she turned her attention back to the oncoming minions.

It wasn't long for things to go from bad to worse as Vayne and Katarina out ranged them heavily though they managed to get some licks in when they closed the distance, but he had been killed and Elise had gotten some kills and as the tension rose and a tower was lost on both sides in their own lane as Shen fought against Lee sin in the top lane keeping it a majority to a standstill. Ari and Elise moved to gank for a push to help Shen as he was being pushed back by Lee's aggressive attacks. Ari and Elise moved around the bend charging Ari threw his sword cutting off Lee's escape route as he noticed them turning his body to face them as Shen closed the distance quickly for the attack. Ari felt a blade fly from behind him striking his shoulder then Elise's as he turned his head slightly seeing Katarina and Vayne, "Counter ganking us damn!" Ari said as he hard tackled Lee and tried to wail away and weaken the blind monk as he landed a couple of licks before a bolt of silver went through his shoulder.

Ari screamed in pain as Lee Sin threw him off of him and Ari stumbled back holding his shoulder he turned and back pedaled quickly not seeing Elise engaging Vayne now with Shen too far away to support her. Ari screamed again as he ran forward grabbing the blade Shen had lent him from the ground as he moved close watching Elise dodging Lee Sin's strikes as he closed the distance on her as Elise was forced to the defensive as Katarina and Vayne closed whatever distance there had been left to start shooting the projectiles and move in to get a kill on her. Ari felt something tug at his subconscious as he moved closer and closer something felt off now. Ari didn't have time for this as he was finally in reach to strike back as he felt Shen shout something,

"Kit! The protective ward is down!" Ari didn't look, but his fear was ever present as he moved without thinking too much. The protective ward was what let the Champions respond and not die from the injruies they acquired during the match. Ari blinked as he checked how bad Elise looked she was scratched up and bruised heavily as he saw Lee turn for what he assumed was going to be a devastating blow to an already weak Elise. Ari dove and pushed her out of the way as he felt a hard sensation press into the center of his chest and the force from it knocking him backwards and clear across the lane and into the already crumbling stone wall.

Ari's head was ringing as he leaned forward his body trying so hard to move as he fell forward hands and knees his every single breath escaping in short gasps as he tried to stand. "KIT!" Shen yelled as he looked up seeing Katarina jump to him and her knife pierce into his right eye. And he felt all thought in his mind cease as the pain surged through his body as he felt everything go numb blood rushing out from his wound as he felt himself fall in till he was sprawled on the ground Shen's voice was calling out as the others were suddenly screaming as well and Elsie was calling out to him… or at least he thought she was.

His heartbeat slowed as he felt his vision blur as he tried to crawl forward slowly before his body refused him all of its strength. Ari could feel all of his strength fade as his other eye closed and the beating stopped.

Shen ran over quickly to Ari he wasn't moving and that wasn't good, "LEE call for the Medical team NOW!" Shen yelled as the others looked on confused as even the minions stopped as Shen flipped Ari over and began checking for Vitals. "Damn it! Kit don't you dare think you can die like this." Elise ran over her eyes widened as she looked back at Katarina in shock, "What did you do!" Elise yelled as she kneeled down reaching down to touch Ari's head. Elise was angry at this, but why was she sad didn't this young man try and kill him only days earlier. Elise had been feeling odd about the whole situation, she had a plan prior to find out why he had attacked her and then end his sorry existence, but she had grown fond of teasing the young man over the past days and oddly enough felt a connection to him that she couldn't shake as if she should have known him. "Hey Kit! Come on you can't die yet!" Elise was surprised at the emotion in her own voice as she held his head gently.

Shen's eyes widened through the mask as he felt something as his hand pushed into Ari's chest again. Shen waited a moment for Ari's eyes to open though when they did he felt a kinetic wave knock him backwards and push Elise back as well as Ari's body began to twitch and contort as he stood up his body shaking and painful screams echoing through his lungs as he moved away from the others .

Ari hurt as his hands gripping his head. His body twitched uncontrollably as the five other champions of the league watched on as Ari lurched forward screaming again as something ripped out of his back two large red appendages strove out about three feet each before spreading themselves out with other bone-like appendages sticking out from the underside as the appendages draped down leaning around Ari's back his screams stopped as he stood there his breaths coming out in great huffs and puffs. Ari raised his head which looked covered in sweat as he raised his head his eyes blank of all expression.

The others quickly noticed a change in his expression and even more so in the color of his eyes as his usual eye color was now a bright teal that made a few of them step back, Shen and Elise however were rooted to the spot by the recognition of the teal eyes.

"Wh-Why do you look like her!?" Elise stuttered out as she began to see double of the monster as she saw it before her. Shen moved quickly in front of Elise, "Kit is a Noah? This doesn't make any sense…" Elise heard that and she looked to Shen as she stood up her eyes jumping towards Shen's back to Ari as she shook a bit as she stepped back her back now against a tree that lined the jungle of the tree line. "Wait… Noah you mean Like Celsus Noah? Doesn't that make him…?" Elise's voice died in her throat as a loud roar came out of Ari's mouth as his appendages spread again and he moved sluggishly forward. Shen tensed quickly as he drew his blades. Vayne aimed her crossbow at Ari still shocked at her friend's transformation. Lee took a stance as he watched Ari move sluggishly forward and even Katarina was at the ready.

Every single one of them was prepared for a fight, they just didn't know when it was coming and how devastating it might be.


End file.
